Heaven's Calling
by Bear0504
Summary: The story had to end eventually, and sure it wasn't the happiest of ending but it is an ending all the same. What matters is that they are together now and forever. Chara. deaths


**This is the first Pokémon fanfic I have posted on fanfiction so please read and enjoy!**

**I own nothing! Except the heart of an angel 3 All of Pokémon and its characters belong to their respective owners.**

…

The night was warm, just perfect for sitting outside and relaxing and that was exactly what Ash was doing simply sitting on his old rocking chair enjoying the lovely weather.

It was sunset and the hero was sitting on this front porch, he slowly rocked the wood lightly tapped against the wall. He had aged gracefully after many years of training he beat every champion and finally took the job of the Kanto Champion.

Pikachu as always was by his side sitting on his lap enjoying the last few shreds of sun, the Pokémon had to aged considerably now too old to battle but yet always happy to cheer on a friend. Ash started out into the small village, his home town, he saw two young boys battling under the light of a street lamp, they where currently using a Pidgeot against a Butterfree. He smiled watching the two give it their all and then he started to remember his journey the memories of his training and the friends he had made. His mind wandered to his old Pokémon and of which he had given to his grandkids once he had given up being champion. His mind continued wondering until it caught memories of being the champion, he smiled he had never once been beaten, he was champion for twenty years before he had finally admitted it was his time.

His face fell as he remembered Misty, his one true love and the only woman he would ever love. He had married her a month after he had become champion, he was only twenty but yet as usual nothing would have changed his mind and Misty was thrilled that Ash had finally come to his senses. They lived happily until the day Misty died but yet in a way it was a happy death, she died doing the thing she loved.

_***flashback***_

Ash and Misty entered the cave exited to be back in the Johto region. Professor Oak had asked them to go to Whirl Island to find Lugia, they had heard of something strange goings on in the area so Professor Oak wanted them to make sure Lugia was okay. After hours of walking through confusing caverns and Water mazes they found a huge waterfall. They walked towards it, as they got closer they saw something big move behind the flowing water and then **BOOM** something crashed through the water spraying the cool liquid everywhere but more importantly knocking Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder and off the cliff, Ash dived towards the edge hoping to catch Pikachu before it was too late but he missed the soft yellow fur just scraping his fingertips so he did the only thing he could, he leaped over the edge into the water below. Ash tumbled at least 100 meters before he actually hit the water.

Misty watched as Ash jumped over the cliff, scared for his life but before she could do anything she was knocked against the wall. She got up groaning; she reached for her belt and removed a small ball

"Go Psyduck!"

The duck fell out of the Poke Ball tumbling on its head

"Psyyyy"

"Psyduck use psychic!"

"Psyy?"

"Stupid thing"

She returned the confused Pokémon, sending out her Corsola.

"Help me out Corsola!"

"Corrr"

"Okay Corsola spike cannon!"

A series of silver spikes shot from the coral Pokémon towards to large bird-like creature.

A blast of water ripped from Lugia's mouth, straight towards Misty. It hit her right in the chest blasting her off the side of the cliff.

Ash was making he was up the Cliffside, Pikachu resting on his shoulder as he lived up to his title as the human Aipom.

He was about half way up the cliff when he say water being blasted over the edge, a streak of bright red hair in its midst….

"Misty NOOOO!"

He watched in horror as she was blasted into the cave wall, dropping into the water far below, he watched waiting for her to surface, waiting for his love to prove she was okay but she never came up. She seemed to be almost suspended just below the surface; he could still see her hair dancing in the angry waves. The water began to stain red, spreading out until he couldn't see her anymore.

"No please no, not Misty. Anyone but her"

Tears silently ran down his face as Pikachu sat there in such a similar state that if not for the fact he was a Pokémon you would think me was in love with Misty too.

"Pikachu come on, we can't let Lugia get away with this"

"Pika?"

In just a few minutes he was right at the edge, ready to jump up and confront Lugia but voices stopped him.

"Sir, the intruders are gone and Plan Water World is now going smoothly"

"Good how long until 'L' is contains?"

"Not long now sure the devises we planted at draining its energy at a quick pace"

"Very good"

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

The yellow mouse Pokémon appeared out of nowhere, shocking the two people and causing them to crumple to the ground unconscious.

Chatter began to echo around the cave as more people appeared, all in the same black uniform with a large red 'R' on the front. Ash jumped from his hiding place, quickly commanding Pikachu to use a quick attack on them. Ina flash they were all on the ground groaning in pain.

"Bulbasaur I choose you!"

"Bulba"

"Tie them up boy, and make sure they can't get to their Pokémon"

"Saur!"

He made a salute type motion with one of his vine, running over the Team Rocket Grunts.

"Charizard Help me out"

"Charr"

Flame erupted from the Pokémon's mouth as it stretched showing off its muscles.

"I need you to fly me around Lugia; we are looking for some kind of device on it"

"Chaaa" He gave a fake yawn, looking at Ash out of the corner of his eye.

"Please?"

Charizard leant down allowing Ash onto his back.

"Pikachu if Lugia tries to attack give it your best Thunderbolt okay? We can't get hit"

"Piiiika!"

They flew towards the waterfall, Charizard tucking his tail beneath him so it wouldn't get wet, splashing through it to find Lugia sitting mid air writhing in pain.

"Be careful Charizard"

"It only took a few minutes to find to devise attached to the back of Lugia's neck"

"Take us in"

From where they were in was fairly easy to dodge the flailing limbs, only taking seconds for them to reach it.

"Now Pikachu use Iron Tail on it and break it"

Pikachu's tail began to glow as he jumping from Charizard's back, landing tail first on the small silver devise smashing it into pieces.

Lugia suddenly fell silent, its roars silenced as it fell landing on the cave floor with a loud echoing bang. Pikachu on the other hand kind of just hung in mid air for a moment before he began to fall his small voice barely even reaching Ash's ears before he was caught safe in Ash's arms.

"Take us down boy"

They landed right beside Lugia's head, Charizard tossing his head a couple times in an almost arrogant way.

"Thanks Charizard, you were a lot of help" He gave his Pokémon a quick scratch on the head.

"Listen Lugia I'm sorry but you need help, I'm going to catch you okay? But once your all better you can leave"

Ash pulled a small purple sphere from his pocket; he simply looked at it for a moment before pressing the tiny white button, causing it to enlarge in his hand.

The butted that ball against the large bird Pokémon's head, a bright light engulfing Lugia as it was sucked into the Master Ball.

…

"Professor Oak"

Ash handed over the Poke Ball, nodding his head slightly as he turned hoping to make a quick retreat from the lab.

"Where's Misty?"

"She…. Didn't make is back"

His voice was cold, like something in him had died. He ran from the lab tears streaming down his face as the fresh memories played through his head.

…

He walked up to the Cerulean Gym, a bunch of red roses in his hand. They were exactly like the ones he had bought for Misty on their first date.

"Daisy? Lily? Violet?"

The 3 sister walked in squealing as they saw Ash with roses.

"Wow thanks so much Ash, but who are they for?"

Daisy held out her hand for the roses.

"There for Misty"

"Oh, but she isn't here at the moment"

"I know, I'm so sorry!"

He thrust the flowers into her hand, and ran out tears once again trailing from his face. He ran almost the entire was back to Pallet Town before he finally broke down, the sobs crashing through his entire body.

_***currant time***_

"Pikachu?"

"Pikka?"

"We have had a good life haven't we?"

"Pikka! Pika chuu!"

"Remember that locket? The one I hid away when Misty… Died"

"Pikkka?"

"Can you get it for me?"

"Chuuu"

The Yellow Mouse Pokemon ran inside, returning a few minutes later with a small heart made of a beautiful bright blue gem.

"Do you remember when I gave to her? I was the night we got married…. She looked so beautiful that day"

"Chuu"

"Listen buddy I love you, you have been the best Pokemon a guy could ever have but now is my time, I need to be back with Misty"

"Pikka pika piii"

A single tear rolled down Pikachu's cheeks as he slowly climbed up his best friend's chest.

Ash pulled his hat from his grey hair, placing it on Pikachu's head laughing slightly than giving a loud wheeze.

"Good night Pikachu"

Ash closed his eyes falling into an eternal sleep.

Pikachu never let go, he just simply drifted off with his master, his trainer, his friend…

…

**Sorry guys this is a little depressing but I really enjoyed writing this one, I actually found it when I was going through some old files on my computer which has been broken for the last couple years. But yeah as soon as I started re-reading this one I instantly got caught up in it and I just knew it had to be finished.**

**So tell me what you think, I am really proud of this one and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**The title 'Heaven's Calling' is a reference to Black Veil Brides; I am in love with them right now so as per normal I used one of their songs as a title (No one has figured out the band I used for my other story yet) I highly suggest you check them out, I know their music isn't for everyone but if you listen there is a lot of meaning to it.**


End file.
